Generally, fuel consumption due to idling of vehicle engine can be reduced by shutting off the engine when the vehicle is stopped waiting for a traffic light, when the vehicle is stopped due to traffic congestion, or both. Some existing systems stop and restart the engine based on the signal from a traffic light when the vehicle is stopped at the traffic light. Other systems are designed to turn the engine off and on based on the movement state of other vehicles in the same lane. However, the previously disclosed methods do not propose controlling the engine of a vehicle by using statistical models that evaluate visual data obtained from a camera mounted on the vehicle to predict when traffic congestion will occur or change.